kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Waldensians
'Waldensians '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. The Bailiff of Rattay has heard a rumour about a Vicar being in town, and advises Henry to speak to Sir Hanush about it. You might want to bring a Bard potion. For the society codex entry, see Waldensians (codex). Synopsis ''Uzhitz'''' has an uninvited guest - the Archbishop’s Vicar. He claims to be here to hunt down a group of heretics in the area. But Sir Hanush is of a different opinion. He thinks the Vicar has come here in order to snoop, and wants to see him off back to Prague.'' Objectives *Get rid of the Vicar *Talk to the Vicar **Find out from the Vicar how you can help him ***Find the Waldensian congregation. **** Find out who owns the wooden cross from the assembly place. **** Ask Father Godwin who the cross belongs to. ***** (Optional) The Bauer farm is suspected. Report it to the Vicar *****Sneak onto the Bauer property and eavesdrop on their evening prayer ******You've been discovered! No more spying now *******Pass the message to the Vicar *******(Optional) Talk to Father Godwin *******Persuade the Bauers to flee. ********Pass the message to the Vicar *********Give word to Sir Hanush ********Kill the Vicar *********Give word to Sir Hanush Walkthrough Henry should go to speak to Sir Hanush, who is unhappy that a Vicar, the representative of Archbishop Zbignev is in Uzhitz, looking for heretics. Such an inquiry is sure to result in only trouble - not that Sir Hanush is concerned about heretics. He's more worried that the Archbishop will use the absence of the king to get his hands on Hanush's estates. If Henry can convince the Vicar that there is nothing in the area to worry about, he'll head home to Prague. And should there be actual heretics, Henry should take care of them - not the Vicar. Head to Uzhitz, where the Vicar and his two guards are staying at Father Godwin's house. Henry can talk to him about how he can help track down the Waldensians, and he will give you the Heretic's testimony, containing a long riddle that describes the path to the meeting place of the Waldensians. However, he is less inclined to explain why these heretics are so dangerous. If you can't read yet, the Vicar will read it to you. Reading the testimony allows you to decipher the directions. Start at the Inn in Uzhitz, and take a right to go past the church, heading east out of the village until you meet a fork in the road with a shrine on your left. Follow the left fork down a road that leads north-east. You will go past three beehives on your right, through an 'Interesting site' (a half crumbled stone wall), and a road that veers off to the right - take the left fork. Pass through a small grove of trees, where there will be a dirt path going left. Follow this track to go past the "straw guards" and into the grove, which is the secret meeting place. There is a wooden cross placed on one of the log stools - pick it up. Go back to Uzhitz and talk to the first villager you see - they will advise you to take the cross to Father Godwin, who blesses all the crosses. Godwin is hesitant to identify the owner, as he thinks that Henry is working for the Vicar, and he doesn't want any of his flock burnt at the stake. Henry assures him that he is only trying to get the Vicar out of the region, and Godwin eventually caves and identifies the cross as belonging to the Bauers. The Bauers are new to Uzhitz, and are described as keeping mostly to themselves - going to mass but never staying long and not attending any local events. However, Father Godwin describes them as the most charitable people in the village. Father Godwin and Henry agree that it would be better for all involved if they did some investigation into the so-called heretics. You can, at this point, tell the Vicar what you know, and he will encourage you to search for something more concrete. Ride out of town to the Bauer estate and climb up the ladder to gain access to the attic before the 21st hour. There, Henry will overhear the family say their prayers, and discuss their fear that the Vicar is onto them. Mistress Bauer is resolved to stay and die for her faith - her husband decides to stay with her, although they advise the others to leave. At this point, Henry has enough evidence to take to the Vicar. He will give Henry 425 and praise him for finding the heretics, who will be immediately arrested and interrogated. Hanush is pleased that the Vicar is out of the region, although he is surprised about the presence of actual heretics, paying Henry 375 and giving him St. Michael's Sword. There's not much point going to Father Godwin - as he points out, they're unlikely to listen to a priest. If you aren't interested in doing the Vicar's bidding, go straight to Mistress Bauer herself and convince her to flee. She isn't much inclined to abandon her mission, even if the people of Uzhitz suffer due to the Vicar's wrath, but may be convinced that it is God's will she survives in order to continue her preaching. Mistress Bauer's Stats If you think you might fail, speak to Farmer Bauer, who sadly states the only thing he can think that will save them is if something unfortunate happens to the Vicar. Curiously, pointing out that the people of Uzhitz are likely to become his targets works on Farmer Bauer, but does not appear to work on his wife. In any case, go back to Uzhitz and murder the Vicar - be careful of his two bodyguards. Hanush will not be pleased at this outcome, and there will be no reward. If convinced, Mistress Bauer will hesitantly state she wont lie if questioned - to which the most sensible solution is to leave before anyone asks her any questions. Henry then needs to go to the Vicar to tell him that the Bauers have fled, but the Vicar simply responds that he will keep searching for them, and wont give you a reward. Go back to Hanush - but don't tell him you tipped off the Bauers, or he'll become enraged, and you wont get your reward (375 and St. Michael's Sword.) Alternatively, once you have found out the truth, go to the Vicar and lie. You can also murder the Bauers. However, these approaches will fail the quest. You also can't murder the Vicar unless you speak to Master Bauer first. Notes *This mission seems to be activated after discovering Uzhitz and speaking with the village priest, Father Godwin. *The Bailiff of Rattay is unlocked as the quest tipster, if you have high enough reputation with the city officials. Category:Stubs Category:Side Quests